


Comida con los Weasleys

by edelau



Series: En pie de guerra [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dracosoftie, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: La venganza de Harry pone en un aprieto a Draco en plena comida familiar.





	Comida con los Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner with the Weasleys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425207) by dracosoftie. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal) y [Indirectamente Kogan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6318874/Indirectamente-Kogan) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

―...cualquier día de estos, en serio ―dijo Harry con los ojos brillándole mientras hablaba con Molly sobre la reunión en el Ministerio de la que acababan de venir Draco y él.

Hacía pocas semanas que habían pasado con éxito el examen del departamento del ministerio de ‘El bienestar de los magos y brujas jóvenes’ y ahora estaban en la lista de espera para adoptar un niño. Su asistente social les había advertido que la espera podía ser de meses ―e incluso años―. Así que cuando esa tarde recibieron la llamada informándoles de un posible candidato, ambos se sorprendieron y se pusieron muy contentos.

―No esperamos adoptar un recién nacido ―comentó el rubio con los ojos encendidos―. Pero parece que el ministerio deja que las mujeres embarazadas busquen en libros de posibles padres, ¡y ella nos eligió!

Harry envolvió la cintura del rubio con un brazo, quien estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá. Y sonrió, dejando su otra mano tocar el bolsillo de su túnica, palpando el objeto que había introducido antes.

―Molly, ¿todavía queda estofado? ―preguntó, echando una mirada de reojo a su inocente marido.

―Sí, cariño ―contestó ella, secándose los ojos con la punta del delantal―. Habría hecho una comida más informal si lo hubiera sabido...

―No te preocupes, Molly ―añadió Draco cortando su diatriba ―. Tendrás muchas oportunidades de preocuparte después de que el bebé venga a casa. Necesitaremos ayuda, estoy seguro.

La bruja sonrió, golpeando a ambos en la rodilla mientras se levantaba y volvía a la cocina a vigilar la comida. Hermione se movió y ocupó su lugar en la acolchada silla frente al sofá.

―¿Ya es definitivo? ¿Cuándo sale de cuentas?

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, contento al verla tan excitada. Draco no mentía cuando le dijo a Molly que necesitarían mucha ayuda; ambos eran profesores a tiempo completo y ninguno tenía experiencia con niños. Siendo honestos, esperaban adoptar un niño mayor, aunque la perspectiva de llevar a casa a un recién nacido era emocionante.

―Nunca es definitivo hasta que la madre no firme los papeles después del parto ―dijo el rubio con la voz un poco apagada. Claramente, era una posibilidad, y ambos se estaban preparando por si todo se cancelaba―. Le quedan cinco meses y nosotros la veremos de nuevo el próximo mes, para ver si aún está interesada en dejarnos adoptar el bebé.

―¿Niño? ¿Niña? ―preguntó Ron, posándose en el brazo de la silla de Hermione.

―La verdad es que no lo sabemos ―dijo el moreno sonriendo―. Pedimos que no nos lo dijeran. Preferimos ser sorprendidos.

―Pero seguro que visteis las ecos ―inquirió la castaña con ambas cejas alzadas―. Cuando tuvimos a Rose, el medimago nos enseñó todas las ecos.

Draco se rió, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

―Oh, nos enseñaron las ecografías ―dijo, dándole un codazo a Harry―. Pero Harry no fue capaz de distinguir al bebé. Yo sí, pero me fue imposible decir si era niño o niña.

Hermione abrió la boca para dejar fluir otro torrente de preguntas, sin duda, pero la voz de Molly se oyó desde la cocina llamándolos a todos a la mesa. Y Harry se levantó, llevándose a Draco con él.

Se sentaron frente a frente en la larga mesa de pino, apretujados con el resto de la familia Weasley. La mayoría del clan se había reunido para comer y celebrar el cumpleaños de Arthur. La sala estaba atestada de niños ―Rose sentada entre sus padres; las dos hijas de Bill y Fleur, Victoire y Dominique, luchando por el sitio de honor junto a su abuelo; la mayor de Percy, Molly, junto a su madre Audrey, mientras la pequeña, Lucy, se sentaba en su regazo; George y una muy embarazada Angelina discutían con su hijo Fred sobre llevar su sapo a la mesa―. Charlie también estaba allí, con una expresión perpleja mientras veía a sus hermanos acomodar a los niños en los asientos. Y solo faltaba Ginny, que estaba de gira con las Harpías, jugando en ese momento un partido contra las Avispas de Wimbourne.

Molly sirvió boles calientes de estofado con gruesas rebanadas de pan casero. Las conversaciones fueron decayendo cuando todos empezaron a comer con voracidad y Draco entabló una agradable conversación con Bill. Nunca notó que Harry cambiaba su cuchara por una que cargaba en el bolsillo, compartiendo una sonrisa con George al hacerlo.

Draco se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo contra su pene. Su mirada voló hasta Harry, sus ojos estrechándose mientras veían a Harry tomar un poco de estofado, recorriendo con su lengua la cuchara, para pillar todas las gotas.

Los temores de Draco fueron confirmados cuando sintió como respuesta un pequeño toque a lo largo de su semierección. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Harry, apretando abruptamente las mandíbulas cuando el moreno tomó otro bocado, esta vez envolviendo los labios alrededor de la cuchara y succionando el estofado del utensilio.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó Bill, mirando al rubio con preocupación mientras este temblaba y se mordía el labio.

―Estoy bien ―respondió mirando de forma penetrante a Harry, quien había parado de comer para poder oír su conversación―. ¿Harry?

Los ojos de Draco se movieron rápidamente hacia la cuchara de Harry, que reposaba sobre la mesa, señalándola con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El moreno solo sonrió y asintió, cogiendo otro poco de estofado con su cuchara especial ―la que George le había ayudado a hechizar para transferir sensaciones a la polla de Draco―. El rubio se tensó con anticipación cuando Harry abrió la boca, reposando la cuchara sobre su cálida lengua. Draco jadeó y un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo ante la sensación de la lengua trazando un delicado patrón contra la parte inferior de su verga. Los ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en él mientras su propietario seguía mamando la cuchara, sin nadie alrededor percatándose de la situación.

―Harry ―repitió el rubio con censura en el tono―. Ya vale.

Bill los miró, curioso, pero desvió su atención cuando Victoria derramó un vaso de leche al otro lado de la mesa. Pegó un salto, usando la varita para limpiar el estropicio antes de coger el vaso y encaminarse a la cocina para rellenarlo.

―Harry ―susurró Draco inclinándose sobre la mesa―. En serio. Para.

Harry tomó otro bocado, pasando su lengua para limpiar la cabeza cóncava de la cuchara. Draco se puso rígido, moviéndose incómodo en su silla.

―Harry.

Harry ignoró las demandas de Draco, concentrado como estaba en mover rápido la lengua en la punta de la cuchara, imitando la maniobra que siempre volvía loco al rubio cuando lo hacía sobre la punta de su polla.

―Harry ―dijo de nuevo, con la respiración entrecortada―. Por favor. Hay... ah... niños por todos lados.

Harry sacudió la cabeza otra vez, tomando otro poco de estofado. La comida de Molly era estupenda, pero a Harry le estaba sabiendo a poco. Una pena, la verdad, pensó, preguntándose si aún estaba a tiempo de pedirle a Molly que le enviara un poco a casa para que pudiera comerlo mañana.

Draco jadeó en voz alta tras una succión particularmente fuerte de Harry a la cuchara, atrayendo la atención de George y Charlie. El primero les sonrió y guiñó un ojo, pero el otro solo se quedó mirando a Draco preocupado ante su rostro sonrojado y la leve sudoración.

La comida continuó con Draco sufriendo en silencio, tanto como podía, abandonando cualquier pretensión de comer para poder centrarse en ahogar sus jadeos y gemidos. Los dedos agarraban fuertemente el asiento de su silla, tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo de no moverse como respuesta a los persistentes golpes de la lengua de Harry.

Draco corrió al baño en cuanto Molly se levantó para despejar la mesa y hacer espacio para el pastel de Arthur. Harry deslizó la cuchara en su bolsillo, levantándose para seguir a su marido. George rió por lo bajo, ganándose un ligero ceño fruncido de Harry.

―No creo que Draco se encuentre bien ―afirmó, señalando el bol casi lleno de estofado―. Voy a ver qué tal está. Si me disculpáis.

El moreno se apresuró a lo largo del pasillo, deteniéndose ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

―¿Draco?

―Que te jodan, Potter ―siseó sin abrir la puerta.

―Sal y nos vamos a casa ―comentó, aunque su voz no mostraba sincero arrepentimiento.

―Voy a matarte.

―Oh, vamos, Draco ―agregó, reclinado sobre la puerta cerrada―. No es diferente a lo que tú me hiciste.

―¡Yo no lo hice enfrente de toda la familia Weasley! ―Replicó con la voz peligrosamente baja.

―No, solo parte de ella. Vamos, Draco. Sal, digamos adiós y nos vamos a casa vía red flu. De verdad.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, después de unos segundos de silencio, y un Draco con expresión pétrea salió por ella. La túnica cubría toda evidencia de excitación, pero se veía claramente que algo andaba mal por su cara roja y la postura algo encorvada.

Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio, sacándolo y dirigiéndolo a la cocina, donde Molly estaba dando los últimos retoques al pastel de Arthur.

―Lo siento, Molly, Arthur ―dijo Harry, saludando con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos―. Será mejor que me lleve a Draco a casa. Tiene mal aspecto.

Molly se inclinó hacia Draco de forma ansiosa, apartando un mechón de pelo para presionar una fría mano sobre su frente.

―Oh, cariño ―dijo y chasqueó la lengua, conteniendo sus mejillas entre las manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos―. ¿Te encuentras lo suficientemente bien para ir a casa, Draco?

El rubio rechinó los dientes y asintió, con su respiración irregular.

―Sí, gracias, Molly ―dijo sin dejar de mirar a Harry―. Estoy seguro de que Harry podrá atenderme perfectamente bien.

―Oh, sí ―dijo rápidamente el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cogía del brazo al rubio, dirigiéndolo hacia la red flu―. He ayudado a Draco a recuperarse montones de veces.

La preocupación de Molly aumentó más al saber que Draco había tenido episodios parecidos.

―¿Te ha visitado un medimago, cariño? ―preguntó, observando la forma en cómo el cuerpo de Draco yacía encorvado mientras caminaba, como si le doliera―. ¿Cada cuánto te pasa?

―Casi cada día ―dijo el moreno apenas escondiendo una sonrisa poco disimulada―. Creo que es algo que comió hoy, quizá. Tiene un, eh... estómago muy delicado.

―Draco, no es normal que te ocurra tantas veces. Harry, prométeme que mañana lo llevarás a que lo vea Poppy. Esto no puede seguir así y más con el niño que ambos esperáis traer a casa en dos meses.

George rió disimuladamente y Harry sonrió, echándole una rápida ojeada.

―No te preocupes, Ma; yo solía tener el mismo problema que Draco antes de tener a los niños y te aseguro que pasa mucho menos estos días ―dijo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio y un codazo de su mujer, cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se sonrojó, empujando más a Draco hacia la chimenea.

―De verdad, Molly, cuidaré de él ―dijo, tomando un poco de polvos flu del tiesto.

―Ma, esto es algo que deberías dejar a Harry ―dijo George, tragándose una risa cuando su mujer le pellizcó―. Angelina también solía atenderme cuando me ponía así y es lo mejor. Hay cosas que simplemente una madre no necesita ver.

A Molly no se la veía convencida, pero les dejó ir igualmente.

―Os he visto en condiciones peores a vosotros ―dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Charlie se atragantó y Draco hizo una mueca ante el conocimiento de otro Weasley sobre su problema.

―No, mamá, solo escucha a Harry. Si él dice que puede er... cuidar de Draco, déjalo ―dijo Charlie ahogando un carcajada con la mano.

―Si tú lo dices, cariño ―dijo, negando con la cabeza hacia ambos hombres delante de ella―. Aseguraos de llamarme por flu mañana para informarme de su estado.

―Se encontrará mejor en unas horas, Ma ―dijo George con la voz ahogada de intentar aguantar la risa.

Draco gruñó una respuesta inteligible, adentrándose en las llamas verdes en cuanto aparecieron. Harry se metió con él, gritando en voz alta su destino. Y solo escuchó a Molly preguntar al resto de la familia si todos se sentían bien mientras desaparecían, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando oyó perfectamente a Bill y George diciendo que ambos se sentían un poco mal también, y Molly aconsejó quedarse con los niños por la noche, solo por si Draco los había contagiado.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Draco embistió a Harry, provocando que ambos cayeran de forma poco grácil en un enredo de brazos y piernas frente al fuego.

―¿Debió de ser algo que comió? ―repitió, sus ojos color tormenta apenas visibles tras las rendijas de sus párpados; la cara solo a centímetros de la opuesta.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y los ojos verdes le brillaron con la misma intensidad que a Draco, aunque con deseo y no enfado.

―Supongo que técnicamente fue algo que comí, pero creí que querrías mantenerlo en privado ―objetó el moreno. A su favor, solo hizo una leve mueca de dolor cuando Draco lo forzó marcha atrás en una batalla de dientes y demoledores besos. La cabeza golpeó bruscamente contra el suelo de piedra y pudo probar el sabor de la sangre; más bien, la suya.

―¡Maldito bastardo! ―gruñó Draco, desgarrando la túnica del moreno. Y una vez que lo tuvo desnudo, dejó un furioso camino de chupetones rojos por el torso. Harry gimió, su polla elevándose más con cada mordisco―. ¿En privado? ¡La mitad de la familia sabía exactamente qué pasaba! Voy a joderte contra el maldito suelo.

Harry se mordió los labios y gimió de anticipación ante las duras palabras del otro. El rubio estaba tan desquiciado que apenas esperó a que los hechizos de lubricación y distensión surtieran efecto antes de hundirse en el otro con tanta fuerza que el moreno realmente derrapó por el suelo.

―Oh, Merlín, sí. Fóllame, Draco ―gimió Harry cerrando las piernas fuertemente alrededor de la pálida cintura para atraparlo.

Harry plañó ante las duras penetraciones frotando su próstata. Chispas de placer le invadían el cuerpo. Sabía que Draco no duraría mucho ―no con la tortura a la que lo había sometido la última media hora―, así que dirigió su propia mano a pajearse su descuidado miembro con la intención de venirse también.

Gruñó cuando sintió la suave palma empujar la suya callosa, pero la protesta fue abruptamente callada cuando la hábil mano comenzó a girar y a deslizarse alrededor de su glande.

―Aún no hemos terminado ―jadeó Draco, penetrándolo a un ritmo frenético, con la mano deslizándose en la verga del otro―. Voy a follarte contra el colchón hasta que salga el sol.

Harry gruñó, arqueándose para encontrarse con las embestidas del otro, lloriqueando cuando el ángulo del rubio dio en el punto clave y la vista periférica se le oscureció levemente a medida que su orgasmo se hacía más próximo.

―Eso... estaría bien ―resolló el moreno, apartándose un mechón de cabello que se le había quedado pegado en la húmeda mejilla.

―Esto solo es el principio ―gruñó el rubio, chocando sus caderas lo más fuerte que podía―. Tu culo es mío durante las próximas horas.

Harry rió apretando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio para ayudarlo a hacer más profundas las penetraciones.

―Si aún puedes hablar tanto, entonces es que no estamos follando lo suficientemente duro ―dijo resollando, ante el nuevo ángulo.

―¡Joder, Harry! ―gritó el otro mientras se mordía el labio para ayudarse a mantener el orgasmo hasta que Harry se corriera también.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho. El moreno se tensó y su polla soltó el esperma en la mano de Draco mientras gritaba su nombre, con los ojos cerrados, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo. Su orgasmo lo llevó al extremo y penetró al moreno profundamente mientras se corría también.

Se quedaron tumbados sobre el frío suelo de piedra, temblando ocasionalmente con espasmos de su orgasmo. Y finalmente, Harry transfiguró sus ropas desvanecidas en un mullido colchón con mantas y cojines; demasiado cansado para moverse del suelo hacia la cama en la otra habitación.

―Vago ―lo amonestó el rubio, colapsando en el suave colchón que ahora ocupaba la mitad del salón.

―Agudo ―corrigió el otro, colocando su almohada antes de dejarse caer en peso muerto.

―Esto tendrá que acabar cuando traigamos al bebé a casa ―susurró el rubio, apretándose contra el lado de Harry, abrazándose, listo para quedarse frito.

―Ni hablar ―protestó Harry, retorciéndose levemente en el suave abrazo de Draco.

―No podemos hacer esto siendo padres, Potter. Podemos asustar al pobre crío para toda la vida.

El moreno rió entrelazando los dedos con los de Draco y alzando sus manos hasta poder besar la palma del rubio.

―Supongo que solo tendremos que mejorar en nuestro método de escaqueo.

―Te das cuenta de que estás hablando con el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el tono―. Creo que puedo considerarme el rey del escaqueo.

―Mmm ―asintió Harry mientras el rubio le presionaba un beso en la parte trasera del cuello―. No eres tan experto si pude devolvértela con tu hechizo.

―Eso no fue justo. Hiciste trampas. No me digas que no fuiste a ver a George para que te ayudara a hechizar esa cuchara. Vi cómo nos miraba. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

Harry rió; el sonido se amortiguó con la almohada.

―Tienes razón, pero no fue trampa. Nunca especificamos ninguna regla.

―Bueno, pongamos una nueva regla ―dijo Draco con un tono altanero―. No podemos pedir ayuda a nadie. Y no más inocentadas frente a la familia ―añadió subiendo el tono de voz―. Sé que la mayoría se imaginó al final lo que pasaba; y me moriría si Molly o Arthur alguna vez nos pillaran.

Harry se estremeció levemente, aceptando la nueva condición. De todas maneras, pensó, a largo plazo, eso haría el juego más divertido.

Fin


End file.
